


Better

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, definitely NSFW, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ivar is sick and being needy, reader helps him feel better and when he’s all better, he makes sure to take care of her in return.





	Better

I rolled my eyes for, Gods know, how many times in the last five minutes. I’d been stirring a pot of soup over the hearth in Ivars cabin, trying to release some much needed tension, while I listened to the sparks and cracks of the wood fire.

I love him but, I swear if he complains one mo-

“Y/N, hurry up!” Ivar groaned, his voice was raspy and sounded scratchy. He’d been sick for the last three days. The remedies and herbs I’d learned were the best from my mother, sat in varying jugs and bowls, some hung up to dry so I could make tea.

Now Ivar was one for the dramatics and over the top displays whenever he pleased. Going from one emotion to the next like waves crashing against the rocks out in the fjord. Especially, when he was sick.

For the last few days that’s all I’ve heard. Ivar whining and complaining about anything and everything. His bath was too cold this morning, the tea I made him was too hot. I was too slow or the room was too bright.

I’ll admit I felt bad for him, Ivar wasn’t usually one to get sick too often. But when he did he took advantage of it. Having whoever, this time it was me, wait on him hand and foot. Literally.

“Come here!” He half shouted, half whined and lost himself in another coughing fit. It wasn’t as hoarse as yesterday which was a good sign. The salve I’d made up must be working, I thought just long enough for my poor little Ivar call out to me again.

The thing was, he could see me clearly from his post on the large fur covered bed. He knew what he was doing. I sighed deeply and looked up at him, even though he was ill he somehow managed to still look handsome.

He had propped himself up against the headboard at a slouching angle, craning his neck to watch me. He had gotten rid of his clothes by the middle of day two, finding himself to be either on fire or freezing cold at various intervals.

His blue eyes were glossy and half lidded, dark rings under them that screamed exhaustion. He licked hips lips dryly, frowning when he felt how chapped they were getting from having to breathe through his mouth only. He was due for more salve soon anyway.

“Hold on, my love.” I sang back to him, making sure the soup wasn’t going to get out of control.

He sighed, obviously trying to get my attention and annoyed when I didn’t rush to his side. “ Kitten, I need you.” He huffed and slunk down the bed.

I rolled my eyes yet again, smiling at the pet name and made my way over to Ivar, who by the looks of it could be on fire. His skin glistened in the candle light. He was panting slightly and his eyes widened at the back of my hand on his forehead.

“You’re burning up.” I pushed some of his damp hair back and wiped his cheeks with a cool wet rag before rolling it up and laying it down over his head with a pat.

“I told you, Y/N. I need you.” He pouted. “Why aren’t you listening to me?”

“I am, don’t worry. I hear you.” I tried to reassure him, but he wasn’t believing me.

“I thought you were going to take care of me..” He coughed again, loosening whatever junk was caught in his throat.

“Aren’t I? Haven’t I stayed with you all this time?” I raised my eyebrows up at him when he grumbled and nodded pathetically. Poor Ivar.

I lost count at the numerous times Ivar Lothbrok had surprised me. I had never seen him like this before and it made me feel a little uneasy. Unpredictable? Yes. Stubborn? Absolutely. But..vulnerable? Not a chance!

“The soup is almost ready, okay? You’ll eat and drink then try to rest. I’ve got more salve to help you sleep.” He nodded and I smiled lightly and got up from the bed, grabbing a bowl from the dinning table along the way.

….

He ate like I hadn’t been feeding him for the last couple of days. He had two bowls along with a few pieces of bread and half a pitcher of water. His fever was almost gone completely and he looked full and sated.

When he finished setting the bowl aside the bed, he laid down flat and my fingers set out and smoothed the salve over his throat. I rubbed it on his taught chest in small light circles with the pads of them, feeling each tight muscle.

My hands seemed to move on their own, continuing to lather him in the remedy. Along his jutting collarbone, over the rounds of his shoulders, down to the middle of his chest. My brain wasn’t functioning when I felt his abs contract under them, how I had missed feeling his body in another way. Ivar closed his eyes and thankfully let me work. I titled his neck up with my thumbs, smoothing the rest of the oils along it.

He swallowed hard, his adams apple bumped my thumbs when I moved them to the base of his throat. He hummed and snuggled down into the bed. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I instantly wanted to tell him I loved him but I bit my tongue, we weren’t at that stage yet in our relationship. Even though I knew I already did.

I blew out the candles next to his bed and stood up, rolling my neck as I let him rest and began to move towards the pile of blankets by the back window. But Ivar reached out, holding onto my wrist.

I looked down at him, the only light came from the glow of the cracking fire in the middle of his cabin and the white glow from the moon.

“Stay with me.” Ivars voice was just above a whisper, he cleared his throat and started to tug me back.

“Ivar, you should rest.” I said and went to go again but he pulled me back.

“You are so far over there. What if the fever comes back? What if you don’t hear me in the night? I want you with me.” Ivar practically begged.

“I think you’ll be-”

“Please?”

I licked my lips, he looked so needy and tired. Against my better judgement, or lack there of, I said ok and kicked off my shoes. It wasn’t everyday you heard him utter that word. I shrugged off my shirt after loosening it from my pants. I pulled on the strings at sides of the leather and pulled them down.

Ivar attempted to whistle but started coughing instead. At least with the salve and herbs I’d given him, his voice was starting to come back. I hoped he felt better in the morning, at least sleep the whole night this time.

“Better?” I asked as he moved around next to me, draping himself over my chest once I was settled. He nodded sleepily against my neck. I smiled and started combing through his hair.

It wasn’t long before I felt his breathing change, he was drifting off to sleep. Feeling how content he was in my arms, made me feel warm inside and soon enough sleep was calling me too.

My fingers slowed, barely raking through his thick hair now. He mumbled not to stop into my skin and I kept going until we both fell asleep.

….

As the sun from the windows crept over my skin, heating it, I could feel Ivar stirring around behind me. I figured he was just rolling around trying to get comfortable, hoping he was feeling better today and I was right.

I felt an all too familiar hand slide up my exposed arm, his feather light touches going up to hold my shoulder. He dug his thumb over my shoulder blade before moving my hair off my neck. I pressed my lips together so he wouldn’t know I was awake just yet.

Then I felt it, his hard cock pressing into my lower back. He sighed and nuzzled the back of my head, breathing me in with a pleasant sigh. His pouty lips found the nape of my neck, just barely pressing them to the warm skin there.

Ivar pressed his bare chest to my back, the arm that had rubbed my arm was now making its way down the curve of my spine and held onto my hip.

“Mmm, someone must be feeling better.” I mumbled into my pillow, the hand on my blanket covered waist gripped it and pulled me back slightly.

“Thanks to you, Y/N.” Ivar whispered into my hair. It wasn’t long before his large hand slipped under the covers and started to dig into my skin.

“Don’t worry, baby. I plan on taking care of you just as you have cared for me.”

“But I’m not sick.” I teased and tried to roll over to see his face but he had other ideas and pushed me back and I wasn’t about to complain. Especially when he rolled his hips that way against my back.

“No matter,” he moved his mouth to my ear, licking the shell of it, “I feel better now and I want you to feel good too. I’m going to make you feel so good, love.”

He bumped his hard erection into my back again, he let his hand go of my hip and cupped my bare ass. Rubbing it in circles, palming it.

“Ivar..” I breathed his name, sighing when his nimble fingers moved lower and in between my legs. I moved, separating them so one knee was lazily draped over the edge of the bed. “You just got over being sick, don’t-”

“Shut up and let me touch you,” he growled and slid his fingers along my sex. “I’ve missed you.”

“H-how did you miss me?” my voice cracked when I felt them move along my folds, making me wet. “I’ve been wi-”

“It’s been torture to be without your body for four days, Y/N.” His lips brushed up against my skin every time he spoke, sending shocks throughout my entire body, my skin was fire.

He shifted his weight behind me, pushing my legs further apart, his exploring fingers finding my slick. He used the pads of his first fingers to rub my clit and then started to slide them back and forth slowly, taking his time. I let out a moan and Ivar growled, pushing in one finger.

“Fuck Y/N, you’ve gotten tight on me,” he pulled the one out and then started pumping it inside me, I cried when he went knuckle deep and wiggled it around. “Did you miss me? Did your greedy cunt miss my cock being inside you? It sure feels that way..shit.”

Ivar was back to his usual self, all commanding and vulgar. I knew he’d thank me, but how I was yet to find out.

“Y-yes, yes I missed you too.” I moaned out when he added another finger, twisting his wrist at just the right angle to make me squeal and smile into my pillow.

“I can feel it, Gods you feel so good gripping my fingers like that.” He started to breath heavily, his chest rising and falling against my back. I was starting to sweat and push down on his skilled fingers.

“That’s it baby, fuck my fingers. Fuck, just like that. Are you going to cum for me, Y/N?” He started kissing my neck, biting and nipping at. I felt his other hand dive into my hair, tugging on the strands to help me get off.

“Yes! Oh, yes Ivar. You want to make me c-cum on your fingers? Keep g-going.” I hummed as he pumped his fingers faster now, his thumb now circling my clit at the same time.

“Oh, I’ve missed that sound. Keep making them, Y/N.” Ivar groaned in my ear, his lips wrapped the lobe and he bit down. I could feel him pulsing behind me at the noises and sounds I was making. He pulled on my hair again, craning my neck backwards in his grasp.

“Mmmm, Ivar..I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-ah, fuck yes! Right there, right-” He curled his fingers at just the right spot and I came hard with a shout of his name, drawing it out, repeating it over and over.

Ivar hummed with approval, keeping his fingers inside my still throbbing pussy. He started to pull them out, twisting them until they were warm and wet on the back of my thigh.

I was panting and just coming down from my high, but Ivar wasn’t done with me yet. Oh, he was far from finished. He moved his hand up to my lips, watching over my shoulder as he shoved them in my mouth. 

He groaned when he pulled them out, dragging them down as he cupped my breast. Ivar kneaded it with his hand, making us both moan at that the same time before he brought it back down and gripped my hip with his damp fingers, rolling me over to face him. He was hovering just above me, a wicked smile on his devastatingly handsome face.

He held onto my throat and kissed my forehead before pressing it to his own. He laid my leg over his, opening me up once more as he proceeded to ease his fingers back into my cunt. I moaned loudly, much to his approval.

“Fuck!” I squealed, my pussy was already throbbing and dripping on his fingers. Only Ivar could make me feel this way. While he fucked me again with them, I reached out and started fisting his warm cock in my hand, trying to match his brutal pace.

“Damn, Y/N! I missed your hands. I’m going to fuck you so good, Y/N, s- so good.” He moaned and shut his eyes, never missing a beat with his talented fingers as I felt my body flare up with my second orgasm.

“Cum for me, cum for me again, love.” Ivar whined and somehow fucked me faster with those fingers of his. I keened and rolled my hips into his hand, his thumb going to rub my my bundle of nerves again.

“Oh! O-oh, yes! Ivar..please! Plea-” I screamed as I came again, riding his hand. I circled my hips, gripping his cock harder. “Fuck me, please Ivar. I n-need you. P-please!” I whined at the loss of his thick fingers once he pulled them out, still moaning into the pillows.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you, you needy thing.” He chuckled, letting go of my neck and positioned me so I was completely flat on my stomach on the bed. Ivar whipped the blankets away, exposing my flush skin to the coolness of the room. He pushed my legs farther apart, groaning when he saw how wet my pussy still was.

It wasn’t long before I felt him slid on top of me, holding himself up with arm above my head, gripping the very edge of the bed while the other, I could feel, was stroking his prick quickly as he lined himself up at my awaiting entrance.

“I’ve got just what you need, Y/N.” He grumbled, quietly talking to himself and slapped his cock against my slit. I whined again, waiting for him to fill me up, just like we both wanted.

The head of him bobbed and started to push into me. I bit my lip harder than expected as he dug his fingers into my lower back, keeping me still as he kept me down and shoved himself into me.

“Fuck!” I yelled once he was half way in, Ivar pulled out and slammed the rest of his thick cock into me.

“I knew it,” he gasped and repeated his actions, “I fucking knew it. All tight..fuck, you’re tight baby. I missed you, I missed this-ah, fuck!”

“Fuck me!” I sobbed, relaxing into the harsh pace he was already setting. Being without him for a few days made my desire for him grow. I had felt so empty without him, my entire body tingled and I raised my hips up at an obscene angle, trying to cum again as soon as possible.

“I am, I-I told you. Fucking love your greedy cunt.” He moaned and held me down with both palms flat on the base of my spine. He rolled my hip next to the edge over, taking me from another angle.

“OH!” I shrieked as he pounded into me this way. It felt so good I couldn’t stop the noises escaping my mouth, even if I wanted too.

“Yes! Oh-pleasepleaseplease, harder!” I couldn’t control myself, the incredible way he making me feel brought me to the edge of yet another release. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I clawed at the bed sheets, fisting them tightly.

“Oh Y/N..you take me so good. Fuck!” He gripped my skin tighter, pulling me back onto him seamlessly. He fucked into me hard, making my sensitive chest bounce against the bed. “Look at you taking all of me, such a naughty thing. Answer me!”

I shouted ‘yes’ repeatedly, I swear I could the smirk on his face. He kept going, slamming into me just a little more each time. He was creating such a force and pace that I couldn’t keep up with his thrusts and just let him overwhelm me.

….

Ivar was so concentrated and determined to get us both off, he started to slow and eventually pulled out and I rolled over. I kept one knee bent so he could hold onto me, he grinned and slammed back into me again.

He wrapped his hands around my leg, using as at leverage when he started fucking me. He let one hand drop suddenly, his fingers going to my clit and rubbing against me. I squirmed and let him, eventually that hand came up between the valley of my breasts, pinching one my nipples in its journey to hold onto my throat.

It was all too much and once again, that hot feeling was creeping throughout my stomach.

“I-I can’t! Again! Oh Gods..again!” I called out as much as I could with hand around me, choking me deliciously. My legs started to shake and my heart felt like it was on the verge of busting out of my chest.

“Do it,” he ordered, his hips crushing into mine, “Let me feel you. Gods, let me feel you.”

At his words I couldn’t help but cum again. The moan that screamed out was feral and wild, I clawed at the hand around my neck and at the blankets. I rolled my hips up against him and sighed happily.

“Ride me,” Ivar breathed out, gasping when he felt he was still in me when I rolled him over. “Fuck, Y/N. You’re amazing..I love you.”

He finally let go of my neck, but not before giving it one last squeeze. I sat back on this thighs, his cock still buried inside. He said it. He said it first. I couldn’t believe it and yet I said it right back and wound my hips down on him.

“Don’t stop, love. Please don’t-fuck..” Ivar hissed when I leaned back, exposing my whole body to him as I rode him into the the tell-tale signs of yet another orgasm. I rolled my hips into his, grinding and riding him. I could feel his dick twitch inside me, he was at just the right angle.

“Cum with me,” I whined and placed my hands on his heaving chest, rocking back and forth with need, “Cum with me, Ivar!”

I threw my head back, still letting him fuck up into me with his hands gripping at my thighs. He spread my legs even further and moaned my name as he came inside me, our juices mixing together.

I sighed when I climbed off him, his prick slipping out I and immediately tucked into his side. I laid his strong chest as it rose and fell rapidly and then started to slow down.

I tilted my head up at him, looking at his now healthy face, “Better?”

He nodded again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He breathed in my sweating skin and kissed my temple. I was glad Ivar was feeling better, just as he had said, my body had missed him.

Just as I snuggled into his arms, I felt a slight twinge in my nose and then…I sneezed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me sheepish smile, met with a shrug of the shoulder I was on.

I swear, if he got me sick..


End file.
